The Beginning of an End
by VeryColdAir
Summary: One night in the Hogwart's library, a stranger sends Hermione Granger into the past, leaving her helpless as she watches a familiar strangers world crumble around her on one fateful night, before she watches it all rewind in front of her eyes and discovers herself for who she really is.


There was once a confused young boy with no friends and no one to love, when he first came across the girl with the shiny black hair and chocolate brown eyes he was immediately drawn to her. He thought of how she could be his dream come true, a miracle to save him from the dark abyss that was slowly consuming his whole soul until the day he finally was no longer the person he once was.

He observed the girl more carefully as she came closer and noticed her eyes were filled with tears, and her hair was hiding the gash that caused blood to trickle down her face, leaving a streak of dried blood down her cheek. Questions began to race through his head, "What could have happened to her? Who did this? Where's she going now?"

The boy reached an arm out, grabbing the girl's arm as she was walking down the hall. Her eyes were unseeing, not being able to focus on whatever was in her path. Feeling numb from previous events, she didn't know someone had grabbed her until she felt her body snap backwards from the resistance. Using any energy she had left, she cast a gaze to his face and the moment her eyes saw his face she froze to that very spot.

She'd seen these eyes before, but on someone older, someone crueler. As she gazed into the dark eyes, there were many emotions there. Concern, curiosity, sadness but there was still the element of darkness she'd seen on the eyes of another.

He looked back into her eyes, full of fear, despair, and regret…

-o-o-o-

As per usual, Hermione was sat in her favourite spot of the library, the small corner desk just underneath a window overlooking the castle grounds. On this Thursday night, she never expected to be interrupted by anyone other than Harry or Ron, but as she continued to go over _'The Monster Book of Monsters'_ a dark menacing shadow fell over her shoulder, blocking the light to the pages.

Rather disgruntled, Hermione turned. Her eyes slowly scanned over the person that was mostly wearing black, and a cloak that looked almost new but then her gaze finished to the face that could not be seen over the shadow of their hood. As she opened her mouth to ask them to move, a deep, commanding voice danced through the air into her ear.

"It's time to go now." The man said.

Hermione's brow furrowed as he said this, he was not Madam Pince, so he couldn't mean the library, and it was too late in the year to have a new professor at the school, it was May.

But before she could say anything, a soft murmur left his lips and a lilac light caressed her skin, slowly sinking in and before she could scream for help darkness overcame her body.

The man placed his wand back into his robe, walking out of the Hogwarts library as the heels of his boots clicked against the hard, wooden floor of the room.

-o-o-o-

Hermione found herself in a small village that she didn't recognize one bit, but she was standing in a graveyard, next to a Tudor-style house. It wasn't quite dark out, but it was definitely starting to get dark. There were small children running up and down the road in the Halloween costumes muggles usually wear.

"Okay, so I'm in a muggle village… Could be worse." Hermione muttered under her breath, she exited the small graveyard, walking onto a road, looking around suspiciously. The clothes of these children's parents didn't look quite right.

Outside of this graveyard there was a bench, so Hermione sat. For hours she looked around the road, not seeing anything of importance. She must have fallen asleep on this bench sometime during the night, because once it was pitch black; she heard a creek of a gate opening. She couldn't see anyone walking into the graveyard, so she continued to just stare into space.

After some time she heard a loud, piercing scream coming from the house next to the graveyard, followed by an explosion, causing tiles from the roof to cave in and fly from the house, scattering across the street.

Suddenly alert, Hermione stood and ran to the house, seeing half of the roof gone but not a fire in sight. Standing by the gate, she was unsure of what to do. Surely it was a muggle Halloween party gone wrong, but she had no phone to call the muggle emergency services and there wasn't a person in sight. Had no one heard the explosion? Was no one going to come see if his or her neighbors were okay?

So many questions were running through her head, and just as her hands reached for the gate to push it open, there was a loud cracking sound from a nearby alley. A man dressed all in black came running from the alley, a look of panic on his face. He must have been a neighbor, having witnessed the explosion from his window.

"Sir? Something happened to your neighbors, do you have a phone to call the police?" Hermione asked, but as the man approached her, he looked very familiar, and he seemed to be very familiar with her.

"Hermione, this is no time to joke around, you incompetent fool!" The man pushed past her, storming into the house.

She recognized that voice, she'd heard it drawl instructions during her Potions lessons for five years, and tell her what a fool she was in Defense Against the Dark Arts for one. However, he did not look like her teacher in his mid-thirties, he looked like he was in his twenties.

Taking a step onto the path leading to the front door, Hermione made her way into the dark house. There wasn't a single light lit as she walked along the hallway, her hands needing to be press against a wall to help guide her through the house. Shuffling through the house, her foot hit one of the stairs so one foot after the other, Hermione climbed up the stairs, but screamed when she turned the corner to the landing.

Laid out across the stairs was a stiff body, black hair, round glasses and eyes open. Hermione's immediate though was Harry, her _best friend_ Harry. But it wasn't him, he was a few years too old, and the eyes weren't the right colour. Even though she was a little spooked, she made way through the house, following the cries of a baby.

Walking into a room, she saw Snape holding a woman, in a room with rubble everywhere as the baby continued to cry from it's cot. Stunned by the scene the wheels in Hermione's head began to turn. Everyone knew Hermione was the brightest witch of her age, she was shocked it took so long to realize that she was in the home of James and Lily Potter, on the night of the 31st October 1981, the day they died and Voldemort disappeared.

Hermione moved over to the cot, picking up the sobbing baby Harry that had been crying for his mother that would never be able to comfort him again. The scar Harry was known for was fresh on his forehead. She held him close, rocking him slightly to try and calm him down to no avail. Snape didn't seem to be leaving Lily's body any time soon, for whatever reason that may be, Hermione thought. She took little Harry out of the room, having an urge to get him out of the house.

Making way through the house, and holding Harry's head firmly into her neck as they walked past his father's dead body, she took him outside, and sat on the bench with him in her lap, whispering soothing words into his ear trying to get him to sleep.

His sobs faded into whimpers until he finally slept in her arms, but awoke later to a series of cracks echoing through the air. Hermione glanced over to the location of this Apparating and noticed the long, white beard of Albus Dumbledore. Staying sat on the bench, she held Harry close to her as the slightly younger, but still old, man walked towards her.

This was it. Hagrid was behind Dumbledore, obviously here to take Harry away. But he couldn't, she thought. Sirius was his godfather and was completely innocent of the betrayal he's about to be blamed for.

So she stood, she stood and slowly backed away from Dumbledore and Hagrid with Harry in her arms. Little baby Harry, not even eighteen months old yet, already orphaned to be put with his abusive aunt and uncle.

"Excuse me, Miss Black, but would you care to tell us why you are not in school?" Dumbledore questioned. Dumbledore had been alerted to something happening at Godric's Hollow, and from the destruction of the house behind him, he could tell that James and Lily Potter must have died if the young Miss. Black was with their infant son.

"Professor Dumbledore, I think you're confused. I'm not from Hogwarts, not yet. I… I don't know what's going on, but Voldemort just killed James and Lily Potter. Something happened and Voldemort's gone." She quickly explained. She rocked Harry, who was perched on her hip. Her breathing was starting to have shorter and shallower breaths as panic began to rise. She could see the suspicion in Dumbledore's eyes; did he suspect her of having a part in the Potter's deaths?

"Miss Black, with all due respect, I believe it is _you_ that is confused, my dear. Do you wish for me to take you to Mr Lupin, I'd presume you want to be with someone you trust after witnessing such a traumatic event." Dumbledore had sympathy in his eyes, but it didn't quite look like it was for the event, as if there was something she did not know.

"Um… Yes, please."

"Of course. Now give Harry to Hagrid and I'll take you to Mr. Lupin" A more aggressive look glinted in Dumbledore's usually mischievous eyes, as if it were a threat.

"Sir, please, I don't want to leave Harry yet. Please just let me look after him for tonight, please." She pleaded. Harry needed to feel love before he was sent off to the Dursley's. This could even be the last time she sees him in a decade if she's stuck in this time. No, she thought, I've got to go back somehow.

"C'mon, Sir. Y'see 'Ermione's attached, one nigh' won' 'urt" Hagrid said, he could see the desperation in the poor girl's eyes.

Despite her concern of Dumbledore and Hagrid knowing who she was ten years prior to have actually meeting them, Hermione decided to question it later, not wanting to have Harry taken away from her.

Dumbledore guided Hermione back into the house and told her to get Harry a change of clothes and anything else he may need. Returning back to the nursery, Snape was no longer there but Lily's body was carefully laid on the floor. Hermione worked quickly to pack up Harry's things, feeling her tears pickle in her eyes as she gazed to the mother who never got the chance to give Harry the life he should have had.

Returning back downstairs, Dumbledore told Hermione the address that would take her to Remus Lupin's flat somewhere in Yorkshire. Upon arrival, no one was around in the tiny flat. Having Harry in one hand, and a small amount of his things in another, she placed Harry down on the old grey sofa, and covered him in a small blanket from his bag. The clock read it was almost midnight. Why wasn't Remus home? Where was he?

Some time later, Hermione heard the door unlock. She bounced to her feet from her seat next to Harry and walked over to the door, needing to see a friendly face, even if this face may not recognize her.

On the other side of the door, Remus Lupin felt tired after a long day of work. He'd been doing some odd jobs, as being part of the Order took up a large chunk of his time. Once through the door, he noticed one of his best friend's sisters standing in the hallway, appearing rather drained, not physically but emotionally. Before he could even say hello, she spoke two words that he never wished to hear.

"They're dead"

Shock overtook his body as he leaned back against the closed door, feeling sick to his stomach. Of course, he knew whom she meant. He wasn't an idiot. All that ran through his mind was Voldemort walking into Godric's Hollow, killing James and Lily, the two parents that would protect their child to the very end, before he killed poor baby Harry. The boy who didn't even get a chance to live before his life was taken away…

"James is-" He started to question, he needed to be sure. He needed the confirmation that his fellow Maurauder was dead. Murdered.

"They're both dead" She replied, no emotion on her face.

"Both? What do you mean both?"

Hope. Hope sparked up in his heart. Someone survived. At the bottom of his heart he wished it was James, his best friend, but he had to be realistic. The most likely survivor would be Lily; James would have fought Voldemort to protect his wife and son, before Voldemort killed Harry in front of poor Lily. Oh… Poor Lily, he thought. She would hate herself for the rest of her life, blaming herself for her husband and son's deaths. Before he could carry on with his thoughts the young witch shocked him to the core.

"James and Lily. They're both dead. Harry… He survived, and Voldemort's gone. I have Harry with me."

Two of his closest friends were dead, their son left as an orphan. Many would have thought that a man would break down and mourn after his friends, but it didn't make sense. If they'd both died, Hermione shouldn't have their son, if anyone it should be Sirius. She should be in school, not out in Godric's Hollow, ready to take Harry after his parent's deaths. And if she was there, why had she gone to himself, rather than to be with her own brother?

"But why are you both here? Harry should be with Sirius, not you, he's his godson. And you should be in school, not running around Godric's Hollow the night Lily and James just _happen_ to be killed so you can be there to come here afterward! What is going on?"

Remus was right; she shouldn't be here, not with Harry at least. No wonder Dumbledore had been suspicious of her, Sirius was meant to be the secret keeper, so if the Potter's were dead, that would mean he'd ratted them out to Voldemort. Maybe he'd thought she too, was on Voldemort's side.

"Remus, you don't understand. I was at school, and then someone sent me to the graveyard next to their house, and not long after Voldemort went in and killed them, I didn't even know what was going on! And then Dumbledore turned up and started calling me Miss. Black, and for some reason you all know me! I just… I don't know what's going on!" Tears were running down her cheeks, she was scared. People knew her, when they shouldn't. It made no sense.

"Hermione you're making no sense. Go lie down and I'll see about getting Sirius over…"

Confusion, that was all he felt. _'…And for some reason you all know me!'_ she had said, what did she mean? He'd known her for years, although they were never immensely close he still knew her. He remembered the fight Sirius had had with his parents to try and take Hermione from them since they supported Voldemort. Sirius didn't have enough evidence, so she had to stay at his old childhood home; it nearly destroyed him knowing his little sister was forced to live there.

Remus sent a patronus to his friend, telling him he needed to come immediately. Something definitely wasn't right. Not right at all. Remus went to his room after he sent a patronus; he needed time to think about James and Lily.

Hermione was left in the living room with Harry on the sofa, looking much more peaceful than he had a few hours ago. Dumbledore or Hagrid would probably be here soon to take Harry away, then Dumbledore would move on to put Sirius in Azkaban. Oh… Poor Sirius, she thought. He'd spend so many years being treated like a murderer, only to have two years of freedom before he died.

Needing a bit of her own private space, she looked from door to door, trying to find the bathroom in the small one bedroom flat. When she walked in, she saw herself in the reflection, but didn't _look_ like herself. Her hair was different, it was black, and was still it's curly self, but silky instead of bushy. Her cheekbones were also slightly more prominent, but not in an unhealthy way. Reaching to the clasp on her rope, she unhooked it and the result stole her breath away. Her uniform was much more form fitting, hugging at the curves she wasn't used to. Overall her uniform was more racy now that she could fill in where her curves should have been.

"Hello? Remus, you here?" Called a voice from the front door as it slammed shut. Sirius was here. She could here the clicking of Remus's bedroom door, followed by his footsteps to most probably where Sirius was. She could hear some murmuring before two pairs of footsteps and the click of another door shut.

"Now or never, I guess." Hermione murmured.

Unlocking the door, she made her way along the hallway, noticing the way some of the paint was peeling off the wall, and the wood of the floor looked rather beaten and unloved, as if it had never had a polish after it had been laid. Gripping the brass doorknob, she walked into the living room, seeing Sirius with tears in his eyes as he looked to the floor, Remus with a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to her as she entered, a small smile on his face as he saw her. His hand beckoned her to come over, so slowly, she made her way around the sofa.

Seeing her hesitation, Sirius closed the gap between them before holding her in his arms. Her arms were out to the side, unsure of what to do with them as he hugged her. She patted his back sheepishly, rather uncomfortable from someone that was practically a stranger to her touching her in some an intimate way.

Sirius noticed her behavior and let go, holding her at arms length, studying her.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Dumbledore told me to come, I didn't… I didn't want him to take Harry away, not yet" She didn't even look him in the eye, it pained her to do so, but she had to make it appear she believed he was the one that betrayed Lily and James, she couldn't just change the whole timeline.

"But why would you be upset about that, huh? He's only going to come and live with me" He was baffled.

"Because you were the secret keeper, Sirius" She looked him in the eye, and saw realization dawn upon his features "You really think you're not going to go to Azkaban for telling him? You're just like Regulus!" It hurt to accuse him, but she had no other choice. She turned around to pick up Harry, but Sirius caught her arm, pulling her back around

"You _know_ I would never do anything to hurt James and Lily, how dare you!" He screamed. Sirius was livid, his own sister was accusing him of turning over to the dark side, and "Remus told me you were there, why would you even be there?"

"I don't know, Sirius. I don't know anything anymore!" She screamed right back at him, pulling her arm from his grip and picking Harry up from the sofa, holding him tightly in her arms. "I need to get Harry away from you, you can't be trusted"

Remus was looking back and forth between them both, feeling an idiot for not remembering before that it was Sirius that James and Lily appointed to be their secret keeper to hide from Voldemort.

"How could you do that to them, Sirius? James was your friend!" Remus questioned, but walked away taking Hermione with him as they went toward the floo. He didn't even want to look at his friend, not even his friend actually, not anymore, not after what he'd done.

So Sirius was left in Remus's flat, with no one knowing the truth behind James and Lily's murders, but himself… and Peter Pettigrew.

-o-o-o-

Remus had taken Hermione back to Hogwarts, so she could get some peace and quiet for a small while before the Order would come and hound her about if she knew Sirius was already a Death Eater. He'd taken Harry from her and gave him to Hagrid, he seemed happy to take him off his hands.

Hermione just sat in the Great Hall, she didn't want to be near anyone, she just wanted to be alone. Soon enough someone will come to question her. Maybe even blame her for being involved since she was already there, Snape saw her there. With her head in her hands she had her eyes closed as she thought about what was to happen now.

First, Harry would go to the Dursley's. Sirius would be thrown in Azkaban. Remus would be left alone, unless she was about to stick around somehow. But she felt so guilty for throwing Sirius under the bus like that, but she'd have no way of finding out where he was, or even how to contact him.

The only place Hermione could think of him being was The Three Broomsticks or some other bar, but since she had no other way to get elsewhere, she chose The Three Broomsticks. Hopefully she would find him, so she quickly snuck out the front door of the castle, thankfully no one noticed her.

The brisk walk to Hogsmeade wasn't very long, but when she approached The Three Broomsticks she heard a voice to her right.

"They're closed, love" It was a low, scratchy but slurred voice. As her eyes quickly did the once over of the person, she realized it was a slightly drunken Sirius. He looked distant, as if he were ready for her to call Aurors to take him away.

He was leaning back against the wooden building, staring at the cobbled path. Hermione sent him a small smile as she moved herself to stand next to him, also leaning back against the pub.

"I'm sorry, Sirius. I know it wasn't you, but I just… I can't help you."

He looked up at her, shocked. She'd seemed so serious when she'd run from him with Harry. But how would she even know it wasn't him?

"You… You know? Then why… Why wouldn't you tell Remus?" He questioned, he'd tried to sound commanding, but he was too emotionally drained to do that.

"Remus said I was your sister, is that true?" He looked at her incredulously, was that an actual question? He could tell by the look on her face she really wasn't, so he just nodded. "I'm not from here Sirius, I'm from ten years in the future, I'm Harry's best friend. Someone sent me back here, and I don't know why… You're going to Azkaban for twelve years, you'll be the first person to escape Azkaban, but when you get out, Harry will find out the truth, and he'll love you so much, I promise"

He looked at her, staring into her eyes, as if he were searching for something there.

"That was why you weren't upset, isn't it? That they died. You don't know them yet." He asked.

"Yeah… I don't know what's going to happen to me. I'll have to wait for fifteen years before I can get back to my normal life, it's not fair."

"Oh, sweetheart…" Sirius encased her in his arms, holding her too him in a comforting hug, "It'll be alright, don't worry too much. I'm sure Remus will be happy to help you get back."

"But he'll be alone. He was alone for twelve years, how can I make that happen all over again?"

"He'd be able to tell you weren't truly happy, we've all known you for years, that's probably why you weren't very happy the last few days whenever we'd talk in the fireplace, you already knew what was going to happen"

He then let go of her, and they went to The Hog's Head to get a couple rooms for the night, so he could spend what might be his last night of freedom with his little sister, that might not even be his sister.

-o-o-o-

When Sirius awoke the next morning, he knocked on Hermione's door, but there was no answer. He entered the room, and found her shoes and cloak still on the floor and her bed unmade. He went downstairs to the bar area of the inn, and saw Aberforth Dumbledore, he asked if he'd seen his sister, but he had not. On most days Sirius would have decided to look for her, but today Sirius needed to go and find Peter Pettigrew. To try and turn him in, to prove he was innocent so he could raise Harry himself and not have Remus, his last friend, think him as a traitor.

Later that day, Sirius Black was charged with being a Death Eater, relaying information to Lord Voldemort leading to the deaths of Lily and James Potter, the murder of twelve muggles, Peter Pettigrew and his own sister, Hermione Black.


End file.
